


Birthday Cake and Cream Pie

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Smut, Sorry you don't get to eat the cake but sexy times right?, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: Your bonefriend has a surprise for your birthday, something sinful you've always wanted to partake in.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Birthday Cake and Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_AU_Gazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Gazer/gifts).



A year ago your birthday would’ve been completely different. Not that your last birthday was horrible but you didn’t have the boyfriend you had now. G tried to cover over your eyes but well the holes in his hands kind of made that impossible.

“Whoops, guess I gotta get you a blind fold Angel” he teased with a chuckle, lightly tapping the tips of his phalanges over your face before he pulled his hands away. 

He had specifically made you wait in your shared room. G had been pretty damn happy when the two of you moved in together. Even if your family and friends had felt it was way too fast. But you couldn’t really bring yourself to care. This skeleton meant everything to you, he was so different from the other skeletons that had suddenly popped into this world. 

He was half Sans and Gaster, but also someone completely different. And even if his existence was due to a horrible accident, you were glad he was here with you today. Your thoughts were interrupted by a ebony silk blindfold carefully put over your eyes. His fingers brushing through your hair in the process of him putting it on. 

Oh...it was the blindfold the two of you used during your sexy times. You couldn’t help the ferocious blush that overcame your face at all the memories. But this time instead of being pushed onto the bed you could feel yourself being led somewhere else in your shared apartment. G was careful not to let you bump into anything. 

When he finally slipped off the blindfold your heart melted. In front of you was the cutest little cake you had ever seen. Echo flowers beautifully frosted onto it. Draps of lacework so elegantly done. It looked so professional and it was colored in your favorite colors. A single candle decorated in hearts glowing in the darkness of your home. 

“Made it just for you sweetheart, Happy Birthday” G softly uttered against the cusp of your ear. Making a shiver go through your spine. His voice always did so many delicious things to you, which were even better than this cake. Even if it was so wonderful. 

That silken voice could be your downfall. But regardless you turned your head giving him the most heartfelt smile you could muster.

“You really are the best” you proudly whispered to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, right on the crack that stretched down under his eye socket.

Without any real effort you blow out the candle, waiting for G to turn on the light. Only the moonlight from the window barely lets you see anything. Waiting for your bonefriend to turn on a light, which the longer he nuzzled his skull into your nap the more you felt like that wasn’t happening. 

“I think it’s time for your present love” G caressingly murmured to you, his yellow ecto-tongue tracing down your ear before he lovingly nibbled on your lobe. The sensation wringing a shiver out of your body. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” you pretended to not know what sinful things were about to transpire. 

“Well to breed you Angel” G chuckled with a smirk, those words making your face heat up. 

G and you had always been careful not to… well do any sort of actual baby making. So him making this a gift for tonight would make you shyly squeak. A rumbling purr coming out of him at your reaction. Suddenly you found yourself pressed up against the wall, a hot pant coming out of you. Tits squished onto the flat cool surface.

“Stars please, you know I want this” you mewled, grinding your ass excitedly up against the taller skeleton’s jet black leather pants.

G would growl in response, already sliding your pants down. Kneading the flesh of your ass in such an expert way that made you practically melt into the wall. You spread your legs a bit more for him to give better access to the cunt that was quickly becoming slick with arousal that was meant only for him. Suddenly he would slam the palm of his hand down onto your ass in a quick spank. A squeal coming out of you. Anytime G spanked you, because of the holes in his hand there would always be that circle where there was no bone to hit flesh for each mark he had. Anytime he spanked you, you couldn’t help but giggle when you actually got a look at your ass.

In fact, you giggled softly at the mere thought of it. Which would earn two more rough spanks to the ass. Making your body squirm against the wall and you pitifully mewled for more. A glutton for punishment.

“Angel if you keep gigglin’ like that I’m gonna rail you so hard you can only scream” G mused, his hands now caressing the now tender red flesh of your ass.

Instead of complying you couldn’t help but giggle more, shaking your ass against his hands. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me” you cooed, looking back slightly to bat your eyelashes at him. 

But you would flinch when a feral growl came out of him. His eye lights glowing brighter than before as he thrust himself up against you. Feeling that hot length in his pants rutting up in between your asscheeks. It wasn’t fair! He had already taken off your pants and you needed him now. You snuck a hand back trying to tug his pants down. But G would catch your wrist, though he was gentle with it. 

“Be patient, I’m gettin there Angel~” G purred. Careful with the position of your arm so that it wouldn’t hurt he brought your hand to his mouth giving it a tender kiss. 

Even though you wanted to be thoroughly plowed you couldn’t help as your eyes softened at the loving gesture. 

“Okay I can be good, just please stop teasing me so much” you whimpered needily, and finally you could hear him unzipping his pants. Letting out a sigh of relief as you felt the buzz of his magic cock against your ass. 

G would line himself up at your entrance. First brushing the head of his yellow cock through your folds, teasingly brushing against your clit for a moment. Wetting himself before he slowly eased into you inch by inch. No matter how many times you boned this skeleton just feeling him enter you was like heaven. Unable to help yourself you clenched around his girth repeatedly. Which would bring out a shaky moan from G. 

It didn’t take him long to work up a rhythm in you, the slicking sounds of your cunt echoing in the room as he thrust in harder. G could already feel that your sex was trying to milk him for all that he was worth. It was obvious that you were so ready and eager to be filled with his magic. 

“Please….G harder...faster…..MORE!” you mewled out encouraging your lover. 

“More it is then” he ferally growled, now pistoning into you like some jack rabbit. 

It dragged a scream of ecstasy out of you as you couldn’t help but claw into the wall before you. That familiar coil of pleasure steadily building in you. You could feel every twitch and throb of G’s cock as he was merciless with you. Drool dribbling out the corner of your mouth as you just enjoyed this to the fullest. 

“Oh holy…..fuck….Breed me sweetie, fill me, I need it” you whimpered with such desparation.

He was slamming against your g-spot so relentlessly that you really couldn’t control it as you just started to cum all over his cock. Your lewd juices splashing all over your length. Cunt pulsating and squeezing the life out of his cock as he fucked you through your orgasm. Your moans practically sing out your passion with delight as the pleasure made your mind fuzzy.

“Stars darling you really….feel so fucking good on my cock. So tight like you were made just for me. Gushing so well...Don’t worry I’ve got your treat cumming” G chuckled though his voice cracked a bit at the end, making it so obvious he really was about to blow his load into you. 

What you didn’t expect though, was his teeth to suddenly latch down onto your shoulder blade. Blood gushing into his mouth. A screech of pain coming out of you as you called out his name. The pain of the bite mixing dizzly in with the pleasure as he kept on fucking you even past your first orgasm. Making the second one start to rear its head. 

The pain of the bite had made your cunt squeeze G so hard that now you could feel his hot magic pounding up against your womb. Filling you up to the brim. Making your cunt a sopping wet mess. His cock couldn’t even plug the pure amount of cum that he was spewing forth into you. Your legs trembling as you felt his yellow cum squirt down your inner thighs and trail down your legs. 

As he slowed down both of you panted harshly. Out of breath and trying to catch it. Heart beat out of control as it took a moment to slow down. G’s cock still buried snuggly inside of you. 

“I’m glad I didn’t eat my cake first” you laughed softly, trying your best to press back into his form as you purred pleasantly. He could just keep his dick in you all night and you wouldn’t have a problem with that.

G chuckled,” Yeah I promise you’ll get some tonight. Good thing monster food doesn’t go bad~” he teased as he ground his cock into you. Stirring up the cum in you, making more of it slick down your legs. 

You couldn’t help as your body shivered again at the sensation,” Go bad? It hasn’t even been that long” Well as far as you knew, it's not like you were timing how long the two of you fucked.

G couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice,” You think that was all? That was just round one Angel”

Oh boy, it was going to be a long night. Licking your lips with excitement, you knew that he really did mean it when he promised he was going to breed you tonight. 

Best gift ever.


End file.
